Stormy night
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: "It's part of my past I know it..." Yukine whimpered, clinging onto Yato's jacket. In which Yato comforts Yukine during their stay at the castle. A small one-shot from Daylight disdain. Yatoyuki fluff. Small bit of Charle x Kyklo at the end.


"Yato..."

At the sound of his Shinki's voice that was dripping with fear and uncertainty the God of War broke through his need for sleep and opened his eyes. Two shining cat like vertical spotlights soon illuminated around the dark room before finally spotting Yukine in the doorway. The god's face fell when he saw the pale and shaking state Yukine was in hanging onto the door-frame for support on his trembling knees. It took only a second but quickly Yato felt the familiar pang in his heart that spoke of his Shinki's true inner turmoil.

Lightning flashed against the room showering them all in a white pale light sending a slight shock wave throughout the room as rain began to pelt the window outside. Like a cat protecting its offspring Yato sprang forward, catching the blonde boy as he fell to the ground. Yato held Yukine as gently as he could in his arms bridal style wondering why he had left the room without his permission. But the would all just have to come later.

"Its part of my past... I know it," Yukine whimpered, clutching onto the front of his master's shirt as sweat began to drip down his face as the lightening continued to flash coloring the room one more in a false sun baked light.

Yato shook his head, black bangs falling into his vertical pupils. "The way you feel is not just from the weather, Its the very energy here... the fallen and their dark worship pollutes the earth and poisons the ones most vulnerable to it. Despite that many of them are turning away from that..." Yato walked with Yukine the reaming few paces to the bed and placed him down on it. Yukine sighed contently, pressing his face into the soft (if not foreign) fabric underneath him that still held Yato's scent on it. Before his master placed him under the covers over him Yukine felt him climb into bed next to him.

"W-what the hell are you doing?!"

"Just shut up and got to sleep. I'm tired as hell... This place is affecting me too." Yato reached inside one of his pockets and pulled out a small talisman that Carlos gave to him earlier. When the boys orange eyes fell on it he felt an odd scene of calm throughout his body.

"That's why I told you not to leave this room. I'm your master and believe it or not everything I do is to keep you safe."

"...That guy Carlos. The way he looked at me when he saw the remaining blight on your hand... He wanted to kill me when he saw it. He also looked so happy when he saw you What's your history with him?

"History? There was no history... He was just relieved another god had survived..."

"That Kyklo guy said he had a picture of you in his room... Above his headrest."

Yato shrugged his shoulders sleepily. "He was just a kid that Rhea found who I met from time to time whenever I came here..."

"You mumble his name in your sleep sometimes..."

"Fine. I taught him how to draw and I grew somewhat attached. What? Are you jelouse? Yu-ki-ne-kun~?"

"No! I..."

"Just got to sleep..." Yato repeated, placing a hand on the boys blonde curls and pulling him closer to his body. Despite the extra warmth Yukine squirmed halfheartedly in the minor god's grip before reluctantly curling closer to him and taking in his soft indescribable scent and feeling the warmth fill him. He found it strange that Yato's hands that were usually so very clammy and cold whenever he held him in his weapon form were at this moment warm and gentle. Out of the corner of his eye he was a hulking mass move outside outlined in the shadows.

"You have nothing to fear from that." Yukine turned from the window seeing eyes staring at him shinning like gentle sapphires through the dreary dark and to the open window. "Carlos has no doubt ordered them to stay away. Even if he hadn't the titans will not attack _us_..."

"Some of them looked so deformed... Were they really used by a goddess?"

"Those are not Flügel der Frihiheit's. Her warriors have the power to turn them into Titans... But they weren't perfect. I can't imagine what life was like for him or what he felt as his powers were slowly being drained because of the fallen... Still though... I can't imagine what the others would feel like if they saw the way they look now."

Yukine was about to ask more but he felt his eyes grow heavy with sleep.

***.*.*.*.*.*Special ending.*.*.*.*.*.***

Later the next morning when Charle had gone to wake the two of them up she found the two of them sprawled out on the bed. Sometime during the night Yukine had subconsciously broken free of Yato's gentle grip and had taken most of the sheets with him. Said black jersey wearing god was currently curled cat like on the empty mattress. Both of them mumbling to themselves.

"Not a copy of Blue Extosist..." Yukine whined, curling more into himself.

"Get those damned copy right violations out of my face, Maka... Yukine and I will beat your naked asses... into your non existent next season... No Kofuku... We won't get any pleasure from doin' that... Put... clothes... back... on..."

"That was... Strange," Charle said, turning to Kyklo who still had a half awake look in his one good eye.

"That's nothing... Earlier today Levi found lady Sina talking about killing off ones who invented Soap in her black diary, or something. When she told him that is was called S.O.P.A and what it really is he let her down from the rafters. But not before Reiner and I slugged him a new one." Kyklo told her while sipping a bit of warm green colored tea from a handless grey colored cup.

"Where did you get that? I don't think that the Scouting Legion have any sort of cups like those here, or even green tea..." Charle asked.

"Lady Sina made it for me with a blend she had in her bag. This instant stuff is not as good as the one you make. But a drink is a drink as long as it is edible."

Chalre smiled gently at him. She was not bothered at all by that statement considering the one next to her had kept himself alive by eating bugs and the Goddess knew what else. How she shuddered at the thought of how many he did force himself to eat. "Shall I make it a little sweeter for you then?" Charle asked, gently putting a finger to his lips.

"Oh... Truly you will..." Kyklo chuckled, gently locking his fingers into hers. Chalre giggled girlishly. Not even fifty five years worth of grueling sword play, marital arts or even expert hand to hand combat could take away a "gentle born" inner most wall girl's feeling about an approaching kiss. The two young looking teens both leaned in closer to each-other tuning their heads.

An empty flower pot met Charle's sharp sword.

"Get a room that's not outside of ours! came Yukine's disgruntled voice.

"Nice love energy!" Yato called.

"Get your damn clammy hands off of me!"

**Meanwhile, Outside the Scouting Legion Headquarters...**

**"**Reiner! I can't believe you and Kyklo would hit Corporal Levi!**"**

**"**He was manhandling Lady Sina. What the hell did you think that we would do in a situation like that! Just be grateful that it was Kyklo and I and not Annie or Carlos. And what the hell makes you think I give a damn about him anyway?!" Reiner demanded, rounding on his X companion turned person he had to protect with his very life whether he wanted to or not.**  
**

As Reiner held Eren's fist securely in his hand he paused when he heard a horse's whiney come through the trees. Reiner turned to the bushes and smiled.

* * *

**For those of you who are wondering I am going to base Yato on his manga personality in which (I find) he is a lot colder and more serious. Though I still crack up at the panel of him sitting on a toilet seat while trying to convince that one chapter girl he's there to help her. Call me crazy but I feel that it's a little bit more dignified for him. He's a god people.**


End file.
